TickleGoblins
by Avaril
Summary: Thranduil and his son have a tickle fight...fluff with some adult situation...(though very minor and non-graphic.) PLS read and review


Author: Bird

Title: Tickle-Goblins

Characters: Thranduil/OFC, Legolas

Rating: PG-13

Beta - Unbetaed, and so there are probably some errors...

Warning: Vast amounts of tickling, very minor sexual touching between adults…I suppose this is AU since my OFC isn't a real Tolkien character…

Disclaimer: I wish…

Summary: Based on my own experiences tonight with my own nephew who is six…the conversation actually took place and it is practically verbatim, and the plot bunny was bugging me and I had to get it out. The tickle-Goblin is based on the Tickle-saurus my nephew and I came up with. Unfortunately, I don't have a sexy Thranduil in real life…damn.

Timeline: between Oropher's death and Sauron's arrival at Dol Guldur.

---------------

"STOP! STOP! ADA, STOP!!" The young golden-haired prince shrieked between fits of giggling as his father's large hand assaulted his bare stomach. Thranduil's fingers were curved to form a claw, and with a glint in his dark blue eyes, slowly wiggled them a hair's breadth above the elfling's twitching abdomen.

Legolas had his arms wrapped tightly around his chest and his legs curled up so that his feet rested on the king's muscled chest. As Thranduil continued to air-tickle around his laughing son's bare skin, Legolas kicked his feet wildly back and forth, narrowly missing his father's nose several times. If he hadn't the reflexes of an ancient elf warrior, the king of Greenwood would have ended up with a mouthful of tiny foot, or worse.

Pausing in his onslaught, Thranduil leaned on his side next to his son, propping his head up on his other hand. He smiled as he watched Legolas' sparkling, laughing light blue eyes grow serious. The elfling's body relaxed as he stared at his father.

"Ada," he said matter-of-factly. "Tickle me." Thranduil couldn't hold back the snort at his son's commanding tone, very much mirroring his own. His son provided a very amusing sight, with his little silk under-shorts twisted around him, so that the front was practically on his hip.

"And why should I do that?" Thranduil gave his son a very hard, though false, expression.

"Because, Ada, you have to." Legolas tugged on his father's hand, trying desperately to pull it back to his tummy. Of course, being a thousand times stronger than his six year old son had its advantages. As hard as he tried, Legolas could not budge the king's hand, which Thranduil held just a few inches above him.

"Tell me exactly why I have to. Me in particular…" Thranduil teased, wiggling his fingers enticingly.

In frustration Legolas yanked harder on his father's fingers, his small hands wrapping around one digit each. "Because, Ada! You are the bestest tickler!" Thranduil's deep throaty laugh echoed in the room.

"Well in that case, my son," he grinned, attacking the child's collarbone with feather-light tickles wrenching more giggles from his mirthful son. Trailing the tickles down his arm to his side, Thranduil chuckled along with Legolas as the child curled once again into a mass of high pitched shrieking laughter.

"STOP!!! STOPSTOPSTOP!!! ADA, STOP!!!" Legolas once again shrieked. Thranduil stopped mid-tickle. His face bright red from laughing so hard and his hair matted all over from rubbing it against the mattress of his bed, the prince drew in several deep breaths. After regaining his composure, he gave his father another serious look and puckered up his wide deep red lips planting perfectly slobbery, sticky kiss on his father's chin.

Thranduil clenched his eyes shut, shaking with the laughter he tried to contain as he tried not imagine what could have possibly made his son's kiss so sticky. Bending down he planted his own non-slobbery and non-sticky kiss on Legolas' forehead, while also discreetly wiping the wet off his chin.

"Ada, tickle my feet," Legolas smiled bashfully and blinked his eyes innocently, tucking his head against his shoulder as he lay on his back.

Pushing his feet against his father's now resting hand, Legolas tried to shove his toes underneath the king's unflinching, unmoving hand. Not budging, Thranduil chuckled at his son's blossoming frustration at being unable to get his toes beneath the hand. Finally, he snatched up both of his son's feet in his steely grasp. Giving his son a soft kiss on each of his chubby toes, he sat up so that both of his hands were free.

Gripping his son's ankles in one hand, he lightly drew a finger along the arch of his foot causing the elfling to jerk his legs violently in another fit of uncontrollable laughter.

"If you continue with this madness, he will never go to sleep," a feminine voice broke through the mirthful air. Thranduil stopped and looked up at the elleth who'd entered the bedroom and was now staring at the two ellyn lying on the bed in the middle of the room. Muinaselda stood with arms crossed in the doorway, leaning against the frame, her dark curly hair pulled back so that only wispies escaped. Her tone was serious, but he could tell by the way her eyes sparkled that she was laughing along with them inside. With a mischievous gleam, Thranduil turned back to the boy, whispering in his ear.

"Legs, should I go tickle Selda?" He pretended that it was a secret between him and the child, but Muinaselda could hear him perfectly well. Rolling her eyes, she watched as the prince nodding his head rapidly, giggling once against as his father blew a loud raspberry in the middle of his bare stomach. Letting go of him, the king stood up, shaking his head so that his unbound golden hair fluttered about him waves. Then he turned giving the elleth an enormous and evil grin as she walked closer to them.

"Ada!! ADA!!! DO TICKLE-GOBLIN!!!!" Legolas cried happily, now bouncing on his knees in the middle of bed and clapping his hands excitedly. Screwing his mouth up tight, Thranduil resisted the urge to laugh again. Instead he narrowed his eyes bringing his hands up like claws and stepping slow and haltingly like a monster toward Muinaselda.

"Selda," he growled in a raspy goblin-voice. "Selda, watch out for the Tickle-Goblin." Drawing in a mock-annoyed breath, she rolled her eyes again as he crept closer, towering over her, followed by Legolas escalating laughter. If only his subjects could see the overbearing and demanding king now, she thought. The thought quickly fled as he attacked her sides with his nimble fingers.

"Stop! Stop! Thranduil! Stop!" Her laughter rang out as she doubled over from his administrations, trying to move out of his reach. She gave him a stay-back look as she pointed at him, daring him to come closer. But of course that only challenged him further.

As she cried out again for him stop, he slowed his tickles to soft feathery brushings that tickled in a different way. At his new touches, Muinaselda straightened up, gazing into his eyes now dark with new emotion. With his back to the bed, Thranduil shielded his son from his change of action.

"Selda, the Tickle-Goblin is going to get you," his growl now throaty. Pulling her hard against his chest, he trailed deft fingers along her throat and collarbone, eliciting a sound other than laughter from her. Her heart fluttered with excitement as she could feel a hard bulge pressing against her stomach and knew exactly what it was.

"Ada! You aren't tickling her any more," Legolas' frustrated and annoyed tone brought both adults back from their caresses. "ADA!" The little prince stood now in the middle of his bed, his little hands on his hips. Thranduil snorted, turning to his son.

"Legolas, I believe it is now your bedtime," Selda said quietly over Thranduil's shoulder, trying not to react to the king's thumb now lightly stroking over her nipple. "Go tuck your son in…" she commanded him, pushing out of his tight embrace.

Sighing overdramatically, "If you insist, Selda," he turned and walked over to the glaring boy. Planting a kiss on his forehead again, he tried to run his fingers through the child's mussed and matted hair, untangling it.

"Why can't I stay up!?" Legolas crossed his arms defiantly, jutting his full lower lip out.

"Because it is your bedtime, darling," Selda purred as she gave him her own tender kiss. Kissing her back, he continued to pout.

"But you two always do this!" He whined at the two grown elves sitting on either side of his bed. "You always pretend Tickle-Goblin with her, and then after one minute I got to go to bed, and then you two go off!"

"Sweet Legolas…" she started before Thranduil interrupted.

"…That is because I have to put her to bed, too." The king said seriously, arching a golden eyebrow at the elfling. "You see," he leaned down whispering in Legolas' ear, looking up at Muinaselda shaking her head in amusement. "She is scared of orcs, and I have to check in her room for orcs under the bed, and in the bed, the closet and everywhere…then I have to tuck her in, make sure she isn't scared any more." She sighed, knowing full well what Thranduil would actually be searching for and that whatever it was would actually be in his bedroom...

Legolas mimicked his father's fine arched eyebrow with his own tiny one looking up at Selda in disbelief. "Do you really think there are orcs under your bed…" he asked completely believing his father. Playing along she nodded and shrugged her shoulders. Sighing he said, "well, I suppose then, Ada, you should say goodnight then." Reaching up and yawning, he gave his father another sticky kiss and Selda one as well.

"Goodnight, Legs." Blowing out the lamps on the bedside table, Thranduil engulfed the room in darkness as the Legolas snuggled down and Selda tucked the blankets under his chin.

"Goodnight, Ada…goodnight, Selda," his tired little voice trailed off as he drifted off to sleep.

"Goodnight, little one," Selda whispered as she and Thranduil quietly shut the door behind them.


End file.
